


Присяга

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард фон Мюзель несколько лет проучился на другой планете и теперь возвращается на Один. Выбрав образ таинственного герра Фукса, он терроризирует императорский двор, и, неожиданно, находит союзника для будущей борьбы с режимом Гольденбаумов.





	Присяга

Его превосходительство Райнхард фон Мюзель откровенно скучал. Маска уныния удавалась ему лучше всего, и ее было легче поддерживать. В конце концов, он действительно скучал на бесконечных приемах, которые был вынужден посещать как обладатель приставки «фон». Вернее, как брат-любовницы-кайзера, но об этом нельзя было даже думать.  
Еще в детстве Райнхард поклялся отомстить за сестру. Думал даже сбежать с верным Кирхайсом в военное училище, но отец не вовремя озаботился будущим своего единственного сына и отправил его с глаз долой, в пансионат при одном из университетов Танкена, а потом и поспособствовал самому поступлению в университет.  
Взрослыми проще всего управлять через их детей, возможно, поэтому всю лучшую молодежь империи собрали не просто на территории «университетского городка», а на отдельной планете. Танкен был довольно удален от политических и военных центров жизни, но при этом абсолютно зависел от других планет, снабжавших университетский мир всем необходимым.  
Кирхайс был достаточно умен и старателен, чтобы поступить вместе с Райнхардом, но даже фон Мюзель заметил, что друг с каждым годом становился более и более неразговорчивым. Почти на все вопросы Кирхайс отвечал односложным «Хай», что в его понимании означало согласие. Дошло до того, что по возвращении на Один его сочли немым... И друзья не стали никого разубеждать.  
Взбив в очередной раз пышные рукава, Райнхард лениво осмотрел зал. Гости его величества пели, шутили, веселились, смеялись и обсуждали последние новости. Разве что комендант фон Ройенталь был хмур. Еще бы, ведь в его курятнике завелась лиса.  
Райнхард спрятал в бокале неуместную для скучающего дворянина усмешку.  
С одной стороны, половина офицеров и просто благородных господ мечтала скрестить шпаги с герром Фуксом. Военных приводил в бешенство черный наряд, слишком напоминающий форму. А знатные мужчины ненавидели загадочного господина за ослепительную улыбку и таинственность. Мигом герр Фукс стал мечтой всех женщин Одина от пяти до пятидесяти. А может, и старше. Даме, которая, придерживая пальчиками рукав юного и беззащитного Мюзеля, сочувственно произнесла: «Вы, молодой человек, безусловно, красивы. Но слишком утонченны. Нет в вас ни страсти, ни огня, как в этом таинственном герре Фуксе», — было под семьдесят.  
Райнхарду оставалось только пожимать плечами, виновато улыбаться и мечтать о времени, когда он сможет отправиться домой и переодеться в ночного лиса, чтобы скрестить шпаги, отомстить за каждый сальный взгляд, за каждое оскорбление, брошенное в адрес его сестры.  
Оскару фон Ройенталю не спалось. Он мерил шагами комнату, ожидая ночной тревоги. Впрочем, это был приятный самообман. На самом деле его тревожили сны, и он просто предпочитал не ложиться, доводя себя до края.  
Голова была занята совершенно не тем, и казалось кощунством, что вместо того, чтобы найти еще один способ вытащить друга из тюрьмы, стоило закрыть глаза, как мерещился призывно улыбающийся златовласый парнишка.  
Если бы еще сны Ромео-после-шести тревожила фаворитка императора, Оскар бы себя понял и простил. Но этот надменный юноша, до которого дотронься пальцем — развалится. Хрупкий, обманчивый, томный. Вечно скучающий... портрет получался отталкивающим. Оскар всячески пытался себя убедить, что такой юноша не может быть притягательным, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Фон Мюзель, который бластер держал осторожно, двумя пальцами, как некую ядовитую змею, который ни разу не был не то что на войне — на дуэли, вызывал желание быть рядом и, быть может, в одной постели.  
Ройенталь зло сжал кулаки и резко выдохнул. Его цель на эту ночь была совершенно иной — герр Фукс, ночной лис, повадился в угодья коменданта.  
Нет, пока еще он никого не убил, только ранил многих. Вызывал на дуэли, исключительно на шпагах, и неизменно выходил победителем. Из схваток с самим Оскаром — тоже. Его надо было уничтожить. Нет, у самого Ройенталя быстрее кровь бежала по жилам, он чувствовал азарт и упоение охоты за ловким, совершенным зверем. Комендант бессовестно наслаждался охотой и игрой. За Фуксом можно было бы гоняться бесконечно долго, разрешая ему растрясать жир у штабных. Только Миттермайер... Вышестоящие прозрачно намекнули, что голову лучшего друга коменданта они обменяют только на другую голову, скрытую черной маской.  
Комм зазвенел, прерывая размышления. Сложно сказать, вовремя или нет. Предсказуемо, ожидаемо. Так же предсказуемо начался зуд в кончиках пальцев. Его, бывалого офицера, таинственный ночной разбойник манил, словно какую-нибудь расфуфыренную девицу.  
С тяжелым вздохом Оскар проверил, правильно ли застегнут китель, заряжен ли бластер и легко ли шпага выходит из ножен.  
Стража прибыла на место позже, хотя Ройенталь не мог сказать, что они не торопились. Вечерний воздух был холоден. Похоже, собирался дождь — в парке было темнее обычного. Ройенталь не сразу понял, что отдалился от своих. Осознал, только когда шеи коснулся ледяной кончик шпаги.  
— Вы один из самых преданных моих поклонников.  
Фукс намеренно изменял голос, поэтому Оскар и в этот раз не догадывался, кто скрывается за маской.  
Нырнув в сторону, Ройенталь кувырнулся через плечо и схватился за кобуру. За то место, где была кобура. Остроте ножей ночного лиса можно только позавидовать. Оскар даже не понял, как его лишили оружия, оставив, впрочем, шпагу.  
Выпад, удар, прыжок. Этот бой был недолог, Оскар почувствовал, как нога зацепилась за корягу, услышал хруст собственной кости, а потом осталась только боль.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел склонившееся над собой лицо. Оно почти полностью скрывалось маской, видны были только глаза цвета голубого льда, чувственные губы и упрямый подбородок. Если бы не нога, Оскар показал бы нахалу, где его место.  
— Вы самый верный мой поклонник, герр фон Ройенталь. Почему?  
Странно валяться в грязи, когда твой соперник сидит рядом. На самом деле Оскар был уверен, что Фукс его убьет, как только представится случай, но тот сидел почти неподвижно.  
— Ответьте же мне. Причем ваша страсть пробудилась не так давно, — продолжил Фукс.  
Из-за попыток говорить ниже природного тембра голос Фукса звучал с чувственной хрипотцой.  
— Ваша голова сильно выросла в цене, — откинув волосы со лба, ответил Ройенталь.  
— Вам так не хватает денег? Проигрались в карты? Или не успели вовремя убежать от разгневанного супруга?  
В интонациях говорящего Оскару почудился интерес. Фуксу стоило бы уходить, ведь совсем рядом перекрикивались солдаты, потерявшие своего командира. Топотали, ломая ветви. А они сидели тут, вдвоем, как два приятеля. И почти наверняка Фукса можно было бы попросить наложить шину и, когда он бы наклонился, сорвать с него маску, чтобы повесить потом на городской площади... Голова в черном в обмен на голову пшенично-светлую. Услуга за услугу...  
— Вы будете удивлены, но некоторые вещи нельзя купить за деньги.  
Оскар замолк, почувствовав, как на лицо упали первые капли дождя. Мерзлая земля щедро делилась холодом, сковывая спину. От боли в ноге хотелось скулить, но Оскар не шевелился, глядя широко открытыми глазами в ночное небо.  
Жаль, что пришлось сощуриться.  
Снова, поторапливая неспешный разговор, падали капли. Все чаще, ускоряя свой дробный перестук по листьям.  
— Мне сказали, что обвинения с Вольфганга Миттермайера будут сняты только при условии, что я принесу вашу голову, герр Фукс.  
— А почему вы готовы заплатить за него столь высокую цену? Или не считаете чужую жизнь ценой?  
— Он славный человек, — иронично улыбнулся Оскар. — Я готов заплатить своей. И жизнью, и честью, и верностью, слышите?  
Превозмогая боль, Оскар поднялся на руках, чтобы приблизиться к этому холеному, искаженному ухмылкой лицу. Сейчас, через боль в ноге, через частые капли дождя, кляня собственную беспомощность, Оскар был готов пойти на все.  
Ведь он — проиграл. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы срослась нога? Когда еще он сможет отправиться в охоту на лиса? Продержится ли Миттермайер?  
— Верность, говорите? Это интересный товар, — чуть сощурился Фукс, проводя ладонью по голове. Видимо, привычно провел рукой по лбу, чтобы поправить волосы, но они спрятаны под черной маской. — А о чести мы поговорим позже.  
Оскар еще увидел, как Фукс скрылся в темноте парка.  
Солдаты нашли своего коменданта спустя не менее, чем полчаса. Они казались напуганными, и никто даже не поинтересовался, почему Оскар фон Ройенталь так тихо звал на помощь.

***  
Оскар фон Ройенталь валялся на постели, гипнотизируя потолок. Желания слезать с койки не было.  
Ройенталь никому бы вслух не признался, но костыли натирали, на ногу наступать — больно, прыгать на одной ноге забавно и неспортивно. Поэтому Оскар рявкал и рычал на всех, кто пытался зайти, тем самым отвадив последних желающих с ним общаться.  
Если бы Миттермайер был свободен, то они бы посидели, выпили немного, вместе посмеялись над тем, как Оскар передвигается.  
Только Миттермайер продолжал сидеть в карцере, а Ройенталь — беспомощно валяться на постели.  
Из окна потянуло свежим воздухом, и Оскар поежился. Надо встать и проверить форточку. Не хватало еще простудиться. Другой вопрос, что для этого надо заставить себя спустить ноги с койки и дотянуться до костылей. Пусть в скудно обставленной комнатушке коменданта от кровати до окна и всего два шага.  
Кровать жалобно скрипнула до того, как Ройенталь повернул голову.  
Лезвие холодит шею — надави сильнее, и пойдет кровь. Поэтому Оскар предпочитает не дергаться, а только тихо интересуется:  
— Герр Фукс?  
— А вы ждали еще кого-то?  
Вопрос ставит Ройенталя в тупик. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он привык, чтобы гости заходили в окно.  
— Можете убрать шпагу.  
— То есть вы уже наслышаны о последних новостях? — улыбается Фукс, пряча оружие.  
Оскар резко приподнимается на локтях, поморщившись от боли в ноге.  
— Миттермайер?  
— Сбежал, представляете? В совершенно неизвестном направлении.  
Оскар смотрит чуть снизу, на идеально выбритый подбородок, на рот, приоткрытый в самодовольной улыбке, на уголки губ.  
Глаза, которые в прошлый раз казались ледяными, сейчас смеются. Ночной лис доволен собой.  
— Ваша верность теперь принадлежит мне, не правда ли? — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает разбойник, наклоняясь ближе к лицу. Он упивается своей ловкостью, силой и победой.  
В словах нет пустого бахвальства. Просто удовольствие мальчишки, чья шалость удалась.  
Он совсем молод, но Оскар не может сопротивляться ауре силы, которая скрыта под черной тканью. В нем больше власти, чем у всех имперских адмиралов.  
Ройенталь привык платить по счетам, и теперь он принадлежит этому неизвестному в маске.  
Приподнявшись еще больше, Оскар целует в манящий уголок губ. Его верность и его честь теперь отданы во власть другому. Легкое прикосновение, такое же невинное, как целование монаршьего перстня. Почти то же головокружительное ощущение падения в пропасть Оскар чувствовал, целуя знамя во время присяги.  
Он стал старше, отношение к жизни и к власти поменялось. Если не можешь спасти друга, значит, власть — мертва. И нет измены в новой клятве. Только холодит лицо новым порывов ветра из распахнутого окна, и бешено стучит сердце от ожидания.  
Оскару чуть жаль, что Фукс отстраняется.  
— Я пока не прошу отдавать вашу честь, — смеется Фукс, отступая к окну.  
Оскару кажется, что за этим смехом скрывается некоторая неловкость.  
— Вы же понимаете, что в обязанности коменданта входит гоняться за вами, как только я вернусь в строй? — бросает Оскар в спину уходящему.  
— Только потому, что обязаны? — снова смеется Фукс, перед тем как исчезнуть за окном.  
С тяжелым вздохом Оскар слезает с постели и ковыляет к окну. Но вместо того, чтобы закрыть раму, еще долго смотрит в ночное небо, пытаясь вспомнить, у кого еще видел такие уголки губ.

***  
Организовать побег из тюрьмы оказалось гораздо проще, чем думал Райнхард. Подкупить пару охранников, выкрасть карту-ключ. Нет, на самом деле он мог бы поступить не как герр Фукс, а как фон Мюзель, но Фуксом было интереснее. Тем более что задумка удалась. А вот форма, в которой выразил свою благодарность фон Ройенталь, поражала.  
Райнхард рассеянно прикоснулся пальцами к губам, будто проверяя, на месте ли печать, скрепившая обещание, и снова попробовал углубиться в чтение. Книжка попалась абсолютно неинтересная. Дамский роман вместо исторического чтива, которое обещала обложка. Кто же мог подумать, что истории, которые начали сочинять про герра Фукса, окажутся столь вульгарными?! И что герру Фуксу присвоят все лавры успеха на почве покорения женских сердец, которые по праву принадлежали коменданту.  
Комендант. Мысли снова вернулись к нему. Вот на фон Мюзеля он решительно не обращал внимания, хотя Райнхард был готов поклясться, что созданный им образ должен прийтись по вкусу его превосходительству. Конечно, связи с мужчинами Ройенталь скрывал тщательно, но… Они были. Герру Фуксу было известно чуть больше, чем фон Мюзелю. Разве что ему, им обоим, стоило огромных усилий не прервать отдых коменданта в самый пикантный момент. Лицо того мужчины Райнхард не рассмотрел, но сразу возненавидел всей душой. Вдумываться, почему эта ненависть была столь сильной, не хотелось. Учитывая, что это случилось до того, как он оказался в спальне Ройенталя. Более того, после недолгих размышлений Райнхард понял: он наведался в гости именно потому, что от воспоминания о выражении лица Ройенталя приятно ныло в паху.  
Райнхард не привык к роскоши, но у них был свой отдельный дом, а не просто квартира. Жилищу коменданта определенно не хватало женской руки, но там, на удивление, не было никаких предметов, выдающих владельца. Ни фотографий, ни картин на стенах, ни милых памятных безделушек из детства.  
У самого Райнхарда на почетном месте хранилась модель истребителя, спасенная сестрой от разрушений. Они клеили ее вместе с Кирхайсом. И большая морская раковина, в которой он привез другу шум моря. Как выглядело само море, Райнхард уже не очень помнил. Это было слишком давно.  
Но у Ройенталя не было даже этого. Может быть, от сумрака ночи комната показалась казенно-однотонной, темно-коричневой. Могла бы быть уютной, но…  
Да, Райнхард довольно долго стоял, замерев, в оконном проеме и любовался лежащим на постели мужчиной. Ройенталь был красив. По крайней мере, казался красивым, когда лежал так расслабленно. Почти спал. Мужчина, имеющий успех, обративший свою инаковость в выгодный товар. Интересно, какой он на самом деле? Ведь вряд ли он водил любовников в эту спальню. Тут было слишком неуютно и некуртуазно. Снимал номера в гостиницах? Приезжал к ним, так же крадучась, забирался в окна?  
Мысли о том, скольких обнимал Ройенталь, злили. По сути, Райнхарду до этого не должно было быть никакого дела, только...  
Задавив мученический стон, Райнхард снова углубился в печатную макулатуру. Герр Фукс спасал прекрасную девицу от насильников и, судя по сюжету, собирался изнасиловать ее сам. Вернее, уговорить, но принципиальной разницы Райнхард не видел.  
Интересно, Кирхайс читал эти истории про герра Фукса? Как вообще он относился к ночным похождениям и романтике героя в маске? Но если об этом можно было еще догадаться, ведь Кирхайс честно помогал и поддерживал, доставал снаряжение и бесценную информацию. Умудрился даже привезти кевларовые перчатки, которые не раз спасали герру Фуксу жизнь, но… иногда Райнхарду казалось, что Кирхайс предпочел бы более решительные и масштабные способы борьбы с режимом.  
Сейчас, сидя в кресле напротив, он изучал рекомендации по тактике и стратегии космического боя в четырех томах. И, казалось, был поглощен книгой.  
— Кирхайс! — Райнхард окликнул друга нарочито громко, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
Тот неохотно оторвался от фолианта и провел рукой по глазам, показывая маску.  
Райнхард скривился. Вылазки перестали приносить ему былое удовольствие. Офицеры и гражданские в большинстве своем фехтовали отвратительно, а комендант был еще на больничном и не мог скакать по улицам и паркам, преследуя бандитов. Воспоминания о Ройентале горячили кровь. Особенно о том, как посветлело его искаженное лицо, когда он потянулся для поцелуя. Тогда, наверно, впервые Райнхард не почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Слишком много в этом жесте было от клятвы. Но надолго ли хватит верности Ромео-после-шести? Жаль, что с другом детства нельзя поговорить об этом. Он не поймет. Он любит Аннерозе, и, может быть, ему были бы противны отношения между мужчинами. Райнхард не знал. Он мог доверить Кирхайсу тело и душу. Но мысли? Тайные фантазии и мечты? Низкие желания? Что будет, если Кирхайс отвергнет его — таким?   
— Нет, сейчас не время для герра Фукса, — Райнхард откинул волосы со лба в привычном жесте и, видя, что Кирхайс готов снова углубиться в книгу, съязвил: — Я слышал, в рейхсфлоте есть офицер, который вообще не разговаривает. Вы бы нашли с ним общий язык.  
Вместо ответа Кирхайс рассеянно повел плечами.  
Он был красив, Райнхард не мог это отрицать: высокий, сильный, с изумительно-красным оттенком волос. Райнхарду, наверно, хотелось бы, чтобы именно Кирхайс, разметавшись на кровати, потянулся к нему для поцелуя.  
Закусив губу, Райнхард постарался собраться с мыслями, потом встал, подошел к другу и чуть наклонился, притягивая за кроваво-красную прядь, в которой запутался желтый солнечный луч.  
— Скажи, ты любишь мою сестру? — Райнхарду показалось, что сейчас он услышит самый главный ответ в своей жизни.  
— Хай, — сказал Кирхайс и улыбнулся.  
Райнхард даже нашел силы улыбнуться в ответ.  
Если фон Ройенталь обратит внимание на фон Мюзеля, тот не станет долго сопротивляться. Если же нет, то тогда герр Фукс снова нанесет визит коменданту.

***  
С момента спасения Миттермайера на Одине наступили относительный мир и покой. Герр Фукс терроризировал общественность вполсилы, Оскар фон Ройенталь мог спокойно спать по ночам в своей постели, а не выезжать по тревоге. Нет, иногда появлялся то один, то другой дворянин с перевязанной рукой, но огласки такие «встречи» не предавали.  
Комендант скучал.  
Его грызло беспокойство за исчезнувшего друга, но еще больше — воспоминание о дерзком взгляде глаз, укрытых маской.  
Стоило радоваться, что герр Фукс затаился и не наносит ночных визитов через окно, но с каким удовольствием Ройенталь сейчас скрестил бы с ним шпагу! Просто чтобы прочувствовать возбуждение и азарт драки, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от схватки с равным.  
Некоторое презрение со стороны окружающих Оскара не раздражало, хотя шепоток «Пока он провалялся на больничном, кто-то приструнил Фукса» преследовал теперь почти всегда. Возможности доказать, что в усмирении ночного лиса была и его заслуга, у Ройенталя не было, поэтому он переключился на не менее любопытную жертву.  
Райнхард фон Мюзель был довольно занятным экспонатом — всегда застенчивый, всегда скромный, окруженный негласной протекцией его величества, Райнхард был готовой жертвой для растления, но, увы, почему-то, как ему ни оказывали знаки внимания, как ни пытались спровоцировать, но он все так же робко опускал взгляд в пол и добровольно на контакт не шел.  
Ройенталя разобрала злость на этого неприступного нахала.  
Почему робкий, скучающий молодой человек вызывал желание установить над ним свои права, внятно сформулировать Оскар не мог. Поэтому он решил, не вдаваясь в дальнейшее самокопание, расставить точки над i.  
Пересечь зал, чтобы подойти к фон Мюзелю, топящему скуку в вине, было делом пустяковым.  
— Ваше превосходительство! — Оскар стрельнул глазами поверх бокала, прекрасно зная, что такой взгляд разит наповал. — А вам уже можно пить крепкие напитки? Или мне стоит принести сок? Тут, быть может, можно поискать безалкогольное шампанское.  
Ройенталь намеренно смотрел чуть в сторону, чтобы изобразить некоторое презрение.  
Судя по тому, как закашлялся Райнхард, выпад не только достиг цели, но и такой наглости себе до этого никто не позволял.  
— Нет, ну если вы так сильно переживаете за мое здоровье, то можете попробовать достать компот.  
Райнхард опустил взгляд в пол и немного покраснел, вызвав у Оскара весьма двойственные чувства: был ли румянец наигранным? Или искренним? Впрочем, еще минуты полторы, и Оскар предпочел бы упоение самообмана, чем точное знание, что фон Мюзель играет. Но даже если это было не более чем притворство, то притворство — идеальное.  
— И вы не представились, — робко произнесло скучающее беззащитное чудовище.  
Ройенталь поморщился. Все же ему казалось, что у него довольно приметная внешность и достаточно высокое положение, чтобы его узнавали.  
— Оскар фон Ройенталь, комендант.  
— Теперь понятно, почему вы так озабочены моим самочувствием, — Райнхард вяло поболтал вино в бокале и отставил его в сторону. — Да. Компот бы, пожалуй, больше подошел торжественности этого вечера.  
Ройенталь коротко кивнул и откланялся в поисках компота. Где же рос фон Мюзель, что герцогский прием кажется ему не только скучным, но и недостаточно помпезным?  
И кто бы мог подумать, что повар окажется настолько наглым, что отправит коменданта, предложившего на скорую руку сварить компот, в очень известном направлении?  
На поражение Оскара фон Мюзель ответил только тяжелым вздохом.  
В качестве ответной мести Ройенталь предложил ему поучиться стрелять из бластера и пообещал принести компот с собой в термосе.  
Райнхард, на удивление, согласился довольно легко. Потребовалось повторить предложение в разных формах всего три или четыре раза.

***  
Стоя в столовой в очереди с термосом наперевес, Ройенталь со всем убийственным комизмом ситуации осознал, что ему нравятся наглые скромники, которые, робко опустив в пол глаза, требуют достать им звезду с неба. Ну, или компот. Судя по запаху, он был вишневым.  
Поцелуи Райнхарда будут приятно вишневыми. Оскар оскалился в радостной ухмылке, и не вовремя обернувшийся посетитель чуть не выронил поднос.

***  
Райнхард даже успел сделать пару выстрелов, пока Оскар не начал его целовать в шею. Что поделать: если стоишь сзади, приобняв, чтобы показать правильную стойку, то устоять перед соблазном невозможно.  
Юный фон Мюзель показал себя очень стойким солдатиком и, игнорируя бессовестное поведение спутника, попытался выстрелить еще три раза. Промазал все три. И нет, в этом не было вины Оскара, он только чуть приласкал юношу через ткань брюк.  
Когда Ройенталь развернул Райнхарда лицом к себе, тот гневно уперся ему ладонями в грудь, впрочем, почти тут же сдался. И его вялое сопротивление скорее подогревало интерес.  
Они выпили компот на брудерщафт, а потом поцеловались еще немного. Благо на стрельбище никого не было по случаю выходных.  
С одной стороны Оскара раздражало, что фон Мюзель так легко его подпускает, с другой — он привык, что может получить любого желаемого мужчину или женщину довольно быстро.  
Поэтому Оскар скорее обрадовался, когда предложение перебраться в квартиру к коменданту фон Мюзель встретил тихим согласным стоном.  
Этот стон очень, очень грел самолюбие коменданта. Поэтому он бессовестно заставил фон Мюзеля стонать еще раз, в машине, по дороге к дому.  
И в третий раз — на лестнице, пока поднимались. Надо же было отвлечь блистательного брата любовницы кайзера от общей унылости и сумрака лестницы в скромном жилище.  
Когда они все же пересекли порог, то Оскар понял, насколько приятно гармонирует этот вишневый привкус с родным запахом квартиры.  
Не удержавшись, Ройенталь чуть поцеловал в манящий уголок губ. Лицо Райнхарда преобразилось меньше чем на секунду. Губы искривила усмешка, а глаза зло сощурились.  
— Вы легко относитесь к чести, фон Ройенталь.  
Льдисто-голубые глаза в обрамлении черных пушистых ресниц смотрели в душу, выворачивая ее наизнанку в поисках верного ответа.  
У Оскара перехватило дыхание, он сделал шаг назад, потом другой и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы встать на колено.  
— И у вассала есть честь. Она зовется верность.  
Догадка, о которой не стоит говорить вслух. Достаточно того, что Ройенталю с убийственной ясностью стало ясно, почему фон Мюзель так усиленно прятал взгляд и избегал смотреть в глаза. Иначе герр Фукс был бы узнан в любой маске.  
Сейчас он ли, Райнхард ли, смотрел, чуть склонив голову, и немного грустно улыбался.  
У Ройенталя не было слов или власти, чтобы прогнать столь бессовестно обманувшего его мальчишку. И в квартире спрятаться было негде.  
Райнхард улыбнулся, на этот раз сочувственно, и приблизился вплотную.  
— Вас так испугал мой взгляд?  
Лживого сочувствия, а уж тем более обвинений в трусости Ройенталь не собирался терпеть ни от кого: ни от Фукса, ни от Мюзеля, ни от самого Одина. Тем более что, скинувший маску скуки и покорности, Райнхард обещал быть очень пылким любовником. Но в том, что он развернулся и ушел, Оскар мог корить только себя самого.

***  
Через пару недель Ройенталь был уверен, что подчиненные его ненавидят. В поисках ночного лиса он измотал и их, и себя. Казалось, что поговорить с герром Фуксом будет проще. Ведь при любых попытках общения фон Мюзель только молча опускал взгляд. Трясти его за грудки при всем честном народе было неэтично. И так уже Ройенталь шкурой чувствовал шепоток за спиной: недостаточно хорош и в постели, и в работе.  
«Недостаточно хорош», — эти слова преследовали и днем, и во сне. А еще постоянно ныло место укола.  
Один раз Ройенталь все же смог настигнуть Фукса, прижать его к стене, быть настолько близко, чтобы почувствовать запах. Жаль только, что Фукс выставил перед собой кинжал. Но ранка в груди от вошедшего в тело лезвия была невысокой ценой за поцелуй. Потом Ройенталь сделал шаг назад, а Фукс растворился в ночном городе. Больше они не встречались.  
Запечатывая письмо, адресованное Себастиану, с просьбой принять его, Ройенталь усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Безусловно, герр Фукс бы не потерпел проживания под одной крышей с человеком, который продал дочь в рабство, но фон Мюзель был слишком беззащитен и неопытен, чтобы проживать отдельно. Думать о том, чьей идеей было перебраться поближе к Нйое Сан-Суси, Ройенталь не желал. А мысли о том, что совсем рядом проживает некий Зигфрид Кирхайс, одного возраста с Райнхардом, и вовсе гнал прочь. Если бы Райнхард был девушкой, то Зигфрида бы называли его компаньонкой. Информация, найденная Ройенталем, подсказывала, что охранник — более верный статус, а еще он, наверно, отговаривал друга от совсем нелепых авантюр. Наверно, Оскару следовало благодарить судьбу за то, что у Райнхарда есть свой хранитель, но испытываемое чувство больше всего походило на глухую черную ревность.  
Все же адресовать просьбу именно старшему фон Мюзелю было великолепной идеей. Он не посмеет отказать коменданту.

Когда дверь скромного особняка на окраине города открыл Зигфрид Кирхайс, Оскар постарался не нервничать и не злиться. Может быть, он действительно тут жил почти на правах прислуги. Что с того? Другой вопрос, что под пристальным взглядом Ройенталю было неуютно. Впервые за долгое время Оскар почувствовал себя почти подростком, а не взрослым мужчиной. Ощущение было не из приятных.  
Кирхайс молча проводил его в гостиную, где уже был накрыт кофейный столик с гордо возвышающейся по центру бутылкой виски. Дальнейшее было странным.  
Райнхард фон Мюзель спустился к ним только после окрика родителя. Постоянно подливая себе алкоголь, Себастиан довольно долго жаловался Ройенталю на жизнь: на безвременно почившую супругу, на красавицу-дочь с такой завидной судьбой и на непутевого сына. Себастиан-то надеялся, что мальчик превратится в мужчину, а не в невесть что.  
Райнхард от этих слов тяжело вздохнул, видимо, признавая, что не смог оправдать отцовских надежд. Оскар же в очередной раз постарался отвести взгляд от шеи Райнхарда, бесстыдно оголенной из-за расстегнутых верхних пуговиц сорочки. Пуговиц было расстегнуто две или три, поэтому были даже видны выпирающие ключицы. Когда все же Ройенталь совершил над собой героическое усилие и перестал пялиться, то случайно поймал взгляд Зигфрида. Слава богам, к этому моменту Себастиан уже основательно набрался и не услышал, как гость закашлялся, поперхнувшись. Кирхайс был весьма немногословен, возможно, поэтому его открытый и честный взгляд был очень выразителен. В нем Оскар с легкостью прочитал все те десятки способов долгой и мучительной смерти, которыми один молодой человек незнатного происхождения сможет предать одного весьма не юного дворянина, ежели тот не оправдает оказанного ему доверия. Кирхайс чуть кивнул, что убедило Ройенталя в правильности догадок, и широким жестом предложил оттащить захрапевшего хозяина дома в сторону спальни.  
— Мы справимся сами, Кирхайс. Ты можешь быть свободен.  
От приказного тона у Ройенталя по спине побежали мурашки. Он и не заметил, когда Райнхард сменил маску.  
Зигфрид только склонил голову, подчиняясь. Перед уходом он бросил на Ройенталя еще один многообещающий взгляд, и Оскару пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы ответная улыбка не выглядела жалкой.

Когда за Кирхайсом закрылась дверь, Ройенталь с удивлением понял, что чувствует себя как на ночной охоте. Все тело дрожало от предвкушения борьбы, во рту пересохло, а кровь, взбудораженная опасностью, стучала в висках.  
— Ройенталь, вы оказались наглее и упорнее, чем я мог подумать.  
Усмехнувшись фирменной ухмылкой герра Фукса, Райнхард сделал несколько шагов вперед, оттесняя Ройенталя к стене.  
— У меня была стоящая цель, — Оскару было трудно сосредоточиться, когда Райнхард стоял так близко, и не хватало воздуха.  
Когда, поддев пальцем ворот кителя, Райнхард притянул его к себе, то Ройенталь окончательно отпустил себя, подчинившись чужой силе.  
С тихой усмешкой Райнхард прервал поцелуй.  
— Нам стоит подняться в спальню.  
Сходящую с ума гордость Ройенталь пытался успокоить тем, что, добившись расположения герра Фукса, он получит возможность распробовать и юного фон Мюзеля. А судя по тому, как стремительно Райнхард взлетел по лестнице, герр Фукс привык доводить начатое до конца.  
Взбежав следом, Оскар вжался спиной в стену и привлек Райнхарда к себе. Оскар был согласен стать ведомым, но на своих условиях.  
Как выглядела спальня, Оскар не ответил бы и под страхом смертной казни. Связать бы паршивцу руки его собственной маской…  
Пытавшийся раздеться самостоятельно, Райнхард больше мешал. Но когда он с трудом пытался справиться с застежками формы, Оскар отвлекал уже намеренно. Ему казалось, когда его разоблачали, вытряхивали, как из ореховой скорлупы, что он смог бы довериться. Впервые за очень долгое время уступить другому.  
Ладони нежно скользили по груди, забирались под рубашку.  
Скорее всего, это была робость неопытности, но для искушенного Ройенталя эта ласка стала дразняще-вызывающей. Райнхард не спешил. Он тщательно изучал его тело, не делая попыток опустить руки ниже. Проводил по спине, разминал плечи, заставляя вжаться в него пахом, чтобы испытать хотя бы подобие облегчения.  
Но Райнхард не понял даже отчаянного укуса в плечо.  
Улыбнувшись ему в шею, Оскар принял решение сам. Тогда — не преклонил колено, теперь — настало самое время.  
Ласкать Райнхарда губами, а потом, запрокинув лицо, посмотреть в глаза. Кажется, что от нахлынувших эмоций у Райнхарда чуть закружилась голова, по крайней мере, он до боли вцепился Оскару в волосы и с силой прижал к себе.  
Пришлось замереть, давая ему справиться с ощущениями. Потом, несмотря на сдавленный протестующий стон, Оскар отстранился.  
Воздух спальни чуть холодил кожу. Наверное, была открыта форточка.  
Ночная птица пела, заливаясь. Ей не было дела до человеческих раздумий.  
Ноги казались деревянными, но ведь это было его, осознанное решение. Он принял его сам. Чтобы не смутить, чтобы не напугать, чтобы сейчас заплатить обещанную цену до конца. Ройенталь не хотел быть должником, пусть гордость и заставляла сжимать кулаки. Это пройдет.  
Не случилось ничего постыдного или унизительного. Если и было бы больно, то не слишком. В конце концов, он солдат. Ему ли доказывать свою мужественность мальчишке, с которым сам не раз и не два скрещивал шпаги? Ему ли бояться унижения от того, кого почти молил о помощи?  
Постель была застелена белоснежным сатином. Плотным, с узорчатым переплетением нитей. Ройенталь мог увидеть и проследить прихотливый бег каждой, когда встал на кровати на четвереньки, чуть расставив ноги и прогнувшись в спине. Как никогда понимая в этот момент бессловесного друга Райнхарда.  
Ожидание было нескончаемым — и не попросить. Сказать этому юноше вслух: «Возьми меня», — неужто не догадался бы сам?..  
В воздухе померещился резковатый аромат вишни. Потом Оскар крепко зажмурился, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
Прикосновения к бедрам были то суетливые, то, наоборот, плавные. Прохлада пальцев и густого геля.  
Райнхард будто изучал, но не пересекал черты.  
Пришлось податься назад, провоцируя, предлагая себя еще более отчаянно.  
...это была не боль. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение принадлежности, когда сам делаешь первый шаг, сам принимаешь решение, доверяя себя другому.  
Райнхард был нежен, даже слишком. Но когда Оскар начал равномерно подаваться назад, и он не выдержал.  
С первым настоящим проникновением Оскар начал ласкать себя, и почти сразу руку накрыла чужая ладонь.  
Ройенталь двигался сам, ориентируясь по чужому тяжелому дыханию. Сам, без приказа или просьбы, изменил угол, чтобы уже самому резко и шумно втянуть воздух.  
Хорошо.  
Правильно.  
Правильно настолько, чтобы желать большего немедленно, не задумываясь о другом.  
А Райнхард убирал руку, чтобы схватиться за плечи партнера. Он вцепился настолько сильно и так яростно подавался навстречу, что Оскар поклялся себе: в следующий раз именно Райнхард будет распят снизу, восхитительно прекрасный, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами и закушенной губой.  
Райнхард, обессиленный, повалился сверху, и Оскар, забрызгав простыню, с трудом смог удержаться на ногах, а не рухнуть пластом.

Под недовольное ворчание Райнхард все же лег не на Оскара, а рядом на кровать. Раскрасневшийся, он был очень соблазнителен, и Ройенталь не смог удержаться от колкости:  
— Вы были великолепны, герр Фукс, но, если вы позволите, я бы изменил вам…  
С Ранйхарда мигом слетела истома, он почти подскочил на постели. Брови гневно нахмурены.  
Оскар и не ожидал, что теперь сможет легко вырваться.  
— …с Райнхардом фон Мюзелем, например, — с удовольствием победителя закончил фразу Оскар.  
Осталось только понять, подушка, которая прилетела ему в голову, была знаком согласия или наоборот?


End file.
